DREAMS IN VEGAS
by Vicky.C.Black
Summary: CON AYUDA DE MARIA ALICE,BPOV: YO NO PODIA ECHARME PARA ATRAS, YA NO ESTABA MI ANGEL DE MARMOL PARA SALVARME Y TODO POR MI CULPA,APOV: YA LO HABIA ECHO Y MI CABALLERO DEL SUR NOS ESTABA PARA MI LE HABIA ECHO DAÑO A MI AMADO VAMP/HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chicas esta es mi nueva historia que la estoy escribiendo con ayuda de ****MARIA ALICE CULLEN espero que les guste **

**Recordatorio: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**PREFACIO**

**BELLA POV**

Jamás pensé que conocer a este chico me traería consigo el recuerdo mas hermoso de este y además de querer darle una lección a el y a todos los de su estilo me encontraría en una encrucijada la del amor, pero no quería sentir esta nueva sensación otra vez porque por culpa de esa odiosa sensación llamada amor he vivido en un mar de desdicha

**ALICE POV**

Hay una sola palabra que puede describir como me siento: DOLOR, por haber dejado a mi alma gemela, por romper el corazón a la única persona que me ha dado su amor y su cariño que nunca pensé que me fuera a querer así

Yo solo quería lograr mi objetivo, pero al parecer me fue muy difícil, no mezclar los sentimientos con mis metas y más aun con mi amistad

Pero ya no hay nada que hacer, lo hecho, hecho esta

Cham Cham chicas acá les traigo una historia nueva inventada con mi amiga y hermana literalmente no xd espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios

Con cariño:

Vicky C. Black


	2. EL OBJETIVO

**Hola chicas esta es mi primer capitulo claro esta que ****con ayuda de MARIA ALICE CULLEN espero que les guste **

**Recordatorio: todos los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer**

**EL OBJETIVO**

**Alice Pov**

La vida para mí siempre fue tan alegre, linda y divertida, pero nunca pensé que estar sola sin nadie que te acompañe seria tan triste, claro que a pesar de que tengo a mi amiga Bella es lógico que te haga falta algo y ese algo no que será, pero llegara algún día.

Estando acá en Forks no he conocido algún chico que uno diga que cosa que guapo es este chico; pero me he dado cuenta que ser una santa y virgen no sirve para nada y eso va a tocar hacerlo al estilo rebelde ser mala y diablilla por completo, adema saca no se puede disfrutar de la vida y no se puede llegar al pecado máximo porque es castigado con el rechazo de los demás

-¿Qué haré dios mío, que haré? Comente en vos alta en mi habitación

Cuando de pronto se me predio el foco con una estupenda idea -llamar a Bells. Cogi el celular y marque su numero para mi sorpresa lo llevaba encendido (claro esta que siempre estaba apagado)

-Hola! Bells

-Hola1 Alice ¿Cómo estas?

-Pues la verdad mal por que estoy mega contra aburrida y pues pensé en ti…

-Mmm..., ya pues andamos en las mismas Alice, no se que hacer aquí en mi casa con Charlie me aburro y tu tienes algún plan…

-La verdad no hasta ahora no he estado pensando, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada, será que nos podemos encontrar, Bella

-Esa voz no me gusta Alice ¿que esta pasando?

-No nada solo que quiero que nos veamos, pero en tu casa ven a la mía estoy sola

-Bueno esta bien me demoro una hora en llegar… ya sabes mientras me arreglo y toda la cosa

-Ok, amiga nos vemos

.Listo amiga nos vemos

-Bye, sister

Al colgar, caí en cuenta que no había sido capaz de contarle mi idea a Bella, claro, esta que como le voy a contar esta idea tan buena que tal que no le guste pero hasta que no llegue no sabre cual va hacer su reacción

**PASADA UNA HORA**

**Toc, toc, toc **

Sonó el timbre de la puerta

Salí corriendo de mi habitación dando mis brinquitos y aplausos sabiendo que había llegado mi sister del alma Bella al abrir la puerta vi que mi amiga quedo estupefacta al verme

-Hay, Alice no pensé que me fueras a recibir de esa manera

-Como así Bells, ¿a que te refieres?

-Pues abres la puerta con tanto entusiasmo que me asustas cuando estas así no se que esperar si que me caiga un chico del cielo o que se acabe el mundo ¡¡¡NO SE!!!

-Hay Bella tan melodramática más bien pasa y ponte cómoda

-Hay si Alice gracias y que era lo que me tenias que decirme

-Primero relájate y siéntate ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, gracias tal vez mas tarde, cuando acabes con ese rodeo que tienes de una vez y por todas

-Hay Bella ya calma deja las ansias muy pronto lo sabrás

-Bueno esta bien me calmare. (Siempre te sales con la tuya) comente por lo bajo

-Claro, siempre lo hago

Nos colocamos cómodas, nos subimos a mi habitación y nos sentamos a jugar en el computador y miramos fotos de chicos sexys que había en Google y a soñar con cual de ellos estaríamos unidas para siempre al cabo de un rato decidí contarle la sopa a Bella y ver la cara que pondría.

-¿Bella?...

-Si. Sister dime

-Bueno ya se que me vas a matar pero como tu y yo estampamos aburridas decidí…

-Decidí que…

-Bueno decidí que…

-Dime ya

-Ya te digo pero antes promete algo

-Que

-Que si vas a ir conmigo sister

-Si, si ya pero dime que decidiste

-Bueno tengo dos boletos de ida y vuelta con todos los gastos pagos al sitio que escojamos que dices sister

-Hay sister tu y tus locuras, pues la verdad no se que decirte

-Pues dime que aceptas y asunto arreglado

-Haver sister déjame pensarlo y si te digo que si a donde iríamos

**DESPUES DE UN MINUTO**

-¡¡¡LAS VEGAS!!! Gritamos al unísono

-la ciudad del pecado. Comente dado brinquitos

-Calma Alice todavía no he dicho nada aun

.Pero se que dirás que si, así que puedo celebrar

-Cero y van dos que ganas no sister

-Siempre ganare sister

Después de haberle contado la verdad a Bella, descanse por que ella decidió ir conmigo a Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado, ya estaba todo listo solo queda salir al otro día al aeropuerto

**Bella Pov **

Yo no se que esta pensando Alice de la vida me quiere llevar a disfrutar de Las Vegas y así lo haré y espero poder allí cumplir con mi prometido y que Alice cumpla con el suyo para así pues poder ser felices las dos

Pero ahí esta el detalle de la vida como haré para decirle a Charlie que salgo mañana a primera hora del día hacia Las Vegas y además que me voy a pecar (en el sentido figurado de la palabra) pero de todas maneras se va a colocar furioso cuando le cuente y además que me voy con Alice

-¿Papa?

-Dime hija que ocurre

-Hola papa ¿como has estado?

-Bien hija pero yo dime que ocurre

-Porque papa porque dices eso

-Pues, tú nunca vendrías a saludarme así de esa manera y eso solo lo haces cuando tienes algo que contarme así que dime

-Bueno, papa te o diré así como es y ya listo

Me voy para Las Vegas mañana

-Que… como se te ocurre a ti esa locura

-A mi no papa esa locura se le ocurrió a Alice

-Ah, con que fue ella la de esa idea que bien como le parece eso la señorita inventando planes a mis espaldas que bien

-Hay papa no comiences con tus regaños si por favor digas lo que digas me iré de todas maneras

-Bueno está bien no te diré nada si de todas maneras te vas a ir y si es así que te vaya bien y que disfrutes de tu estadía en Las Vegas

-Gracias papa muy lindo de tu parte te quiero

Bueno después de la charla con mi padre lo único que esperaba era un regaño de ese calibre tan inmenso que si no lo hubiera parado se hubiera alargado toda la noche y menos mal que ya había a listado las maletas antes de hablar con el esperare hasta mañana para irme de vacaciones con Alice y que empecemos con nuestros propósitos

**AL OTRO DIA EN LA MAÑANA**

Me levante con una felicidad tan inmensa solo de pensar que voy a conocer la ciudad del pecado que emoción, me coloque algo cómodo para el viaje y desayune poco por si acaso prefiero prevenir que lamentar.

Mi padre me hizo el favor de llevarme al aeropuerto y allí estaba Alice esperándome toda feliz y a penas me vio se coloco a dar brinquitos tan linda que se ve dándolos

-Hola sister como dormiste

-Bien y tu

-Bien pues pensando como voy a hacer cuando este en ese avión si yo nunca he montado uno

-Tranquila sister no te va a pasar nada

-Lo se sister pero es que me da cosa…

-Jajaja, a ti darte cosa montarte a un avión quien te no te conozca que te compre jajaja

-Hay sister no te rías no seas mala

-Bueno esta bien no me reiré más, pero vamos que se va el avión y hay si te mato y no lo quiero hacer vale

-Bien ya entendí vamos que no quiero terminar muerta

-Terminamos las dos riéndonos por lo alto que todo la gente que estaba en la sala nos voltio a mirar queriendo decir que, que les había pasado a ese par de chicas

La montada al avión fue un suplicio jamás me imagine que esa sensación que se siente fuera tan emocionante y a la vez de que se te esta hiendo todo hacia el piso y además con la felicidad de Alice tan contagiosa que hizo que todo mi miedo se fuera apagando y cuando aterrizamos sentí una sensación de vomito que apenas coloque un pie en tierra. Salí directamente hacia el baño que dure como quince minutos en el, que Alice ya se estaba preocupando que comenzó a gritar:

-Estas bien o te vas a ir por el baño sal de ahí de una buena vez y compórtate como una mujer que es fuerte ante cualquier cosa que se le cruce en la vida esta bien

-Si ya salgo dame otro minuto por favor

-Esta bien pero apúrate que tenemos que ir a instalarnos en el hotel y salir a conocer la cuidad

Después de salir del baño nos dirigimos hacia la salida del aeropuerto y tomamos un taxi y este nos llevo hasta el hotel allí nos colocamos cómodas y tomamos un descanso, después de haber comido una ensalada baja en calorías para Alice y para mi una hamburguesa con papas fritas lo cual a Alice le provoco nauseas por esa comida, pero de todas maneras es mi favorita

Salimos a conocer el mundo de las vegas es una ciudad tan grande que cualquiera que no sea de Las Vegas se pierde en ella lo cual por causas del destino me ocurriría a mi, pero estando con Alice no será así; solo por esta vez

Entre tantos edificios y tantos locales lo menos que se podía esperar de Alice seria que hiciera COMPRAS lo cual para mi no fue una sorpresa sino que fue una tortura por que esa chica se vuelve loca con tantos locales y se me olvidaba estábamos en Las Vegas en conclusión que fue todo el día de local en local hasta que pasamos por un enorme edificio en el cual decía que la inauguración seria la próxima semana y que seria una fiesta de disfraces y que seria atendida por sus propietarios

-Wow Bella, nos llego la oportunidad de comenzar con las travesuras

-Hay Alice tu y tus locuras que se te esta ocurriendo ahora

-Bueno por ahora vayamos al hotel y descansemos un poco y luego te cuento que vamos a hacer

**Alice pov **

Si Bella supiera lo que se me esta pasando por esta cabecita tan loca que es la mía le daría un desmayo y quedaría muerta no mas de solo escuchar ella se va a disfrazar de María Antonieta y yo de la Reina Isabel pobre Bella lo que le espera acá en Las Vegas

Perdón chicas por la demora es que se presentaron unos pequeños inconvenientes pero acá les dejo otro cap y espero que les guste y recuerden sus comentarios son importantes para mi y para mi compañera con la cual estoy compartiendo esta historia


End file.
